Adiós
by LadyIceKiller
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Mi vida ya no tenía sentido, aún así continué guardando mis sentimientos hasta que ese día llegó.  Escrito cursimente para el cumple de Taka-san. TakaxFuji  Por favor dejen review


Como siempre: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi-sensei y su genial cerebro. Yo solamente los utilizo para divertirme un ratito y ponerlos en situaciones extrañas :D

El fic contiene shounen-ai, así que si no te gustan las relaciones chicoxchico ¡NO LEAS!

Esta cosa fue escrita para el cumpleaños de Taka-san y apenas me animé a subirlo. Por favor dejen reviews :D

**Adiós**

Miró el calendario con detenimiento. Por fin, la fecha que tanto había querido olvidar había llegado. Era su cumpleaños.

Se levantó con pesar de la cama, seguro su papá lo recibiría con un plato lleno de su sushi preferido y le daría el día libre para que saliera a festejar y relajarse con los muchachos, pero sinceramente lo que menos quería era tener tiempo libre.

Después de enterarse que él había regresado con Tezuka, simplemente no tenía humor para hacer nada. Pero por más que quisiera y tratara, su ojiazul lo acompañaba en su día a día desde que se despertaba y ese día no sería la excepción.

Miró la foto que se habían tomado un par de meses atrás. Cerró los ojos y pudo recordar sus labios apretándose contra los suyos, su aliento, el calor de su piel y sobre todo lo feliz que lo hacía. Pero justo en ese instante, cuando una sonrisa comenzaba a surcar sus labios, esas palabras "ya no me parece bien que estemos juntos" derrumbaron todas esas lindas memorias que acababa de dejar escapar. Hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. Quería olvidar esas palabras de despedida.

Encendió la radio, estaba la canción que le había dedicado unas semanas antes de terminar. No se esforzó en siquiera cambiar de estación, simplemente entró al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando terminó se acercó al teléfono y lo descolgó. Empezó a marcar el número.

-¿Qué rayos hago?- dijo deteniéndose antes de terminar de marcar – No vale la pena- se dijo intentando poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de desayunar con su familia, salió. Había quedado de salir con los chicos, después de pensarlo detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que realmente era una buena distracción. Era justo lo que necesitaba: Olvidarse de todo un momento, reír y pasarla bien en compañía de algunos de sus amigos.

"-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó al percatarse de cómo sus labios se alzaban desde las comisuras.

-Sonrío porque la vida me ha dado la cosa más hermosa. Me siento feliz, completo y muy agradecido con la fuerza superior que te puso en mi camino- finalizó sonriendo aún más.

El castaño se quedó sin palabras, nunca pensó que fuera tan importante en la vida del tensai. Quería gritar, saltar y llorar, pero solo atinó a abrazarlo y besarlo casi con desesperación."

Sacudió la cabeza, sin lugar a dudas había sido un momento hermoso, pero ahora era solo eso, un recuerdo que quería mantener tal cual. Siguió su camino, parecía que había llegado demasiado temprano porque no había nadie en el parque. Miró su reloj.

-Pero si llegué a tiempo ¿dónde estarán?- se preguntó volteando incesantemente a todos lados. No había rastro alguno de sus amigos. Suspiró.

No le quedaba otra cosa que hacer mas que esperar. Tal vez se les había hecho tarde.

Pasaron diez, quince minutos, incluso pasó media hora y ellos no aparecían. Se sintió triste y muy dolido, era su maldito cumpleaños ¿¡Por qué rayos nadie aparecía! Con la molestia dibujada en su expresión se levantó de la banca y caminó.

Estaba harto, él había sido una persona amable con todos y así le pagaban. Primero Syusuke lo dejaba para volver a una relación completamente aburrida con Tezuka y ahora sus amigos lo dejaban plantado en su día especial, sin duda eso era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

"-¿Sabes? Me gustaría vivir contigo por siempre- dijo Taka abrazando a Fujiko –No me importaría nada más que tú y tú felicidad. Eso me haría sentir más que satisfecho.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el tensai con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Si- asintió el castaño- solo velaría por nuestra felicidad

-Quiero proponerte algo- dijo el tensai separándose un poco del castaño

Taka lo miró con curiosidad

-El día de tu cumpleaños, festejaremos y nos divertiremos, pero también, ese día quiero que empecemos a vivir juntos- soltó Fuji sin previo aviso -¿qué te parece?

-¡FUJI!- exclamó el más alto con felicidad y lo abrazó, no podía para de contar las horas, días, minutos y meses…"

-¡OY! ¡TAKA-SAN!- gritó Momo sacando al chico de sus pensamientos –Disculpa la tardanza pero ya ves cómo es Echizen de impuntual- dijo mientras se acercaban

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijeron Eiji y Oishi

-No se preocupen- dijo él con una sonrisa y un fingido aire de calma –Acabo de llegar

-Mentiroso –masculló Echizen –tú no eres de los que llegan tarde… de verdad lo siento

-No se preocupen –volvió a decir –pero ahora que ya están aquí ¿qué haremos?

-Bueno pues… -dijo Inui –te tenemos una sorpresa –sus anteojos relampaguearon y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro

-Si es otro jugo de experimental paso, la última vez tuve dolor de estómago por dos semanas –se quejó Takashi

-No es eso, cierra los ojos –pidió Inui

A regañadientes Taka-san aceptó, no tenía idea de qué planeaban pero sabía que discutir con Sadaharu no le iba a traer nada bueno, después de todo, él tenía mucho que perder si trataba de llevarle la contraria.

"-¿Qué no confías en mí?- preguntó Syusuke tomándolo de la mano mientras intentaba guiarlo a través de la habitación

-Si confío en ti, pero no en mis torpes pies –respondió tambaleándose un poco -¿ves? ¡Rayos! –gritó al sentir que perdía el equilibrio. Intentó recobrar la compostura pero ya era muy tarde, sus pies perdieron el piso y cayó sobre Fuji

El ojiazul dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada."

-Feliz cumpleaños

Taka sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. O de verdad sus alucinaciones se estaban saliendo de control o se había caído y había golpeado tan fuerte su cabeza contra el piso que ahora estaba soñando.

La venda con la que sus ojos estaban siendo tapados cayó en cámara lenta mientras él abría los ojos lentamente.

Ahí estaba, parado frente a él, su mejor amigo, su otra mitad, su corazón, su Fuji.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo envuelto en un enorme moño y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era como si nunca se hubieran separado.

-Fuji… ¿pero qué rayos?

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó acercándose a él con esa sonrisa inocente que tanto le gustaba –No estaba seguro, pero los chicos me convencieron de que éste sería el mejor regalo para ti –dijo extendiendo los brazos mientras sonreía.

Takashi se acercó a Fuji con desesperación y lo abrazó.

-Eres el mejor regalo que haya recibido jamás –murmuró mientras lo estrechaba firmemente entre sus brazos, quería embriagarse una vez más con su dulce aroma.

-Aún recuerdo nuestra promesa… aún quiero estar contigo… pero lo que más deseo, es que olvides esas palabras de despedida –dijo el ojiazul –por favor, olvida que alguna vez me atreví a decirte adiós.

Taka se separó de él y lo miró, quería asegurarse de que todos esos sentimientos aún seguían ahí.

-El mejor regalo –murmuró en su frente.

Y se besaron.


End file.
